


Fight Fight Fight! Kiss Kiss Kiss!

by writingkiwi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, Idiots, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingkiwi/pseuds/writingkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Prompt: Neptune and Sun having a fight, then one of them does *something* that makes the fight die down in a second leaving happy smiley silly seamonkeys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Fight Fight! Kiss Kiss Kiss!

Sun is pissed. Anger isn’t something Sun feels often so this is new to him. It’s especially strange territory, because he’s mad at Neptune, his best friend. But his anger is valid, because that blue haired nerd did something stupid.

“You’re making this a bigger problem than it has to be!” Neptune argues, slamming the door to their dorm closed behind them.

“You could have died! How is that an exaggeration?” Sun is fuming, because the idea of Neptune being dead still plays heavily on his mind.

“Oh please, why would you care?” Neptune flops down face first onto his top bunk.

“Because I’m your leader! It’s my job to care.” Sun stares up at the bunk from the ground, fists clenched, refusing to sit down.

Neptune laughs. “Right, because caring about me is such a stressful _job_.”

Sun grits his teeth. “That’s not what I meant.”

Neptune stares down at him, his dark blue eyes glaring at the monkey faunus. “Then what did you mean?”

Sun sighs in frustration and climbs up to Neptune’s bunk. He sits at the far end of the bed, as far away from Neptune as possible.

“I don’t just care about you because I’m your leader.”

Neptune scoffs and sits up to face his friend. “Right, because the guy who left Haven without any warning cares about me.”

“You’re still not over that!?” Sun can’t believe this. He’s trying to express how much he cares to his friend, and all that happens is more yelling and hurt feelings.

“You abandoned us!”

“I was on the run!” Sun had left for the sake of his team. If he had stayed they would’ve been dragged down with him.

“I was worried!”

“I was worried too!”

“About what? Us? Yeah right.”

Sun growls. “I love you! You idiot! Of course I care about you, but no you have to turn it into an argument! Ugh you’re so frustrating!”

Neptune’s staring wide eyed at Sun, looking a little lost and little in awe.

“What?”

Neptune blinks mouth hanging open. “You love me?”

Sun feels his face heat up. “Well yeah, I mean have you seen you? Kind a difficult not to love someone who’s hot and adorable.”

Neptune is at a loss for words, and Sun’s giggling like an idiot, and they both know how stupid their fight was. Before either of them get the chance to apologise or confess anything else, Sage exits the dorm’s bathroom. He glances up at them and sighs.

“Just kiss already.”


End file.
